


just me, her, and the moon

by jazziisms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot Series, Romance, all the genres!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziisms/pseuds/jazziisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of oneshots dedicated to the true alpha and the thunder kitsune. scira. prompt 1: jealous!scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just me, her, and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> captainzaybabineaux on Tumblr requested jealous Scott, and I thought to myself, this would be a perfect time to kick off this oneshot series! #sciralives ya'll. Screw canon. Kira is still here, Derek, Isaac, and Cora return to Beacon Hills, and Lydia is kept out of the hospital. (Thanks, Jeff.)

Kira's return is a pleasant surprise.

( Pleasant? More like the understatement of the _century._ After Malia and Lydia were done hugging her, Scott could finally have his girlfriend all to himself and they made up for lost time. Over and over again. )

Theo? Not so much.

"I'm sorry if I don't believe a _single_ word he says since the last time he was around, he tore us apart, Scott!" Stiles is saying, waving his arms around. _"Please_ tell me you're not gonna drop everything and _trust_ this guy!"

"I'm not trusting him," Scott reassures his best friend, gripping onto his backpack straps.

"He's an asshole!"

"I know. But I wanna believe him…"

Stiles squints. "Beli - _what_ \- Scott, that is the most _stupidest_ thing you've ever sai -"

The true alpha gives a sheepish look, letting Stiles continue to rant. The truth is, he doesn't know what to think. He wants to give Theo the benefit of the doubt...for the umpteenth time it seems. Don't ask him why. He's the kind of person who gives people second and third chances if he sees something good in them.

So when Theo comes back and says he doesn't remember anything but his name and the third grade, Scott is already trying to think of the bright side. Maybe this is it! The silver lining! Maybe Theo can start over in life! All he needs is a guide in the right direction…

He'd be perfectly fine if said guide isn't the beautiful thunder kitsune he calls his girlfriend. He's not exactly comfortable with seeing her and Theo giggling as they walk down the hallway together, without him, gazes happy and smiles brighter than the sun.

Scott's not the jealous type. His jealousy is usually triggered if he has a good reason to be, and that's mostly if the cause of his jealousy brings him unease. Even with his growing faith in Theo and wanting him to be a good person, he's stuck between a rock and a hard place. He just wants to do the right thing.

He...he doesn't want to lose Kira again.

The idea of her leaving him for another is silly, but it continues to eat away at him like a disease as she walks Theo to class, or helps him study for an upcoming test, or comforts him when he's struggling with himself, or cancels her plans with Scott to be with Theo. Scott knows she's not doing this on purpose. Kira loves him. She tells him every day. That if he has faith in Theo, then she has faith in Theo.

He didn't think she'd take it this far.

"Hey," she greets him with that breathtaking, sunny smile of hers on a gloomy Friday, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Scott's expression is unchanging, and he turns his head just as her lips catch his cheek instead of his mouth. He's immediately feeling bad afterwards, especially when she sinks back to the heels of her feet, crestfallen. "What's wrong?"

There's a moment of hesitation before he grabs her hand and pulls her into the nearest empty classroom.

"Scott?"

What should he say? That she should stay away from Theo? No. Of course not. That sounds controlling and out of his character. Besides, he's going to be around them for a while. She can't not be around him sometimes. Hm...Scott knows Stiles would handle this differently; wolf powers or not, Stiles will do everything in him to make sure Theo will never lay a finger on Lydia again.

"I don't…" No. Bad start. Try again. "I can't…" Come on, Scott. You can take on every obstacle that comes in your way and come out strong! You can do this! Just tell her!

"Does...does Theo remember what he's done yet? Anything?"

Way to skirt around it but it's a start.

"No. But he knows what happened." Kira shakes her head. "He knows that he betrayed us, and he knows that he's a chimera. He's...learning."

"Mm."

"He also knows that if he ever tries to hurt any of us again, there will be no hesitation," she adds, her eyes flashing amber, and she never bothers to finish that sentence.

He has to admit how adorable she looks like this, but at the same time he knows she's not joking and her soft, innocent features aren't to be taken for granted. Kira's a vixen. Powerful. And she's not one to mess with, either.

The sight of her fierceness makes his heart race, and he feels his eyes burn alpha red, nodding in agreement with her.

But then his gaze softens, and so does hers, and the space closes between them with the three long strides he takes. Gazes melt into chocolate brown pools again as the true alpha lifts a hand to cup the thunder kitsune's cheek. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," she promises softly, leaning into his touch.

The truth comes out in gentle waves. "The truth is...seeing you with him so much...it makes me anxious. But I guess you can say I'm a little jealous too."

Her mouth drops. "What? You're _jealous?"_

"Yeah." Scott smiles but it doesn't meet his eyes. "I feel like you're spending more time with him than with me."

"I didn't know I was - I never meant to hurt you or make you jealous!" Kira babbles on. "I just, I don't know. No one seemed like they wanted to give him a chance, but you were, and so I just went for it too and I guess it's nice that he's kinda getting a fresh start, you know? I want to help him as much as you do. If we can lead him down the right path, I truly believe he can redeem himself. But that's only if he wants it. It sucks being alone, without friends. Corey and Hayden aren't speaking to him at all. I don't blame them…" Her hand cups over his. "And if I've hurt you, I'm really sorry…"

"Shh…" Scott tilts her face down and angles his up to kiss her forehead.

"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you," she begs, digging her fingers into his arms.

"Nothing." Scott smiles, caressing her cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I know you. And I love you."

Kira beams in relief with a sigh, draping her arms around his neck, and he leans down to meet her halfway for a soft kiss. "You almost scared me there," she says in a whisper. "I really thought I did something wrong…"

"You didn't." Scott squeezes her, then pulls back to look down at her. "But next time you and Theo make plans, include me okay?" He winks at her.

Kira laughs. _"Deal."_


End file.
